<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>耶格尔的夏天 by Mikiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465472">耶格尔的夏天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiko/pseuds/Mikiko'>Mikiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiko/pseuds/Mikiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>艾x吉x莱<br/>艾莱描写多<br/>莱纳双性设定<br/>少量格里沙x莱纳提及<br/>小妈以及骨科兼并的禁忌文学<br/>年龄调整 19伦 25吉 28莱 47格<br/>有点对不起格里沙先生 致歉<br/>（而且他好像很克妻的样子</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Reiner Braun, Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager, Zeke Yeager/Reiner Braun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>艾x吉x莱<br/>艾莱描写多<br/>莱纳双性设定<br/>少量格里沙x莱纳提及<br/>小妈以及骨科兼并的禁忌文学<br/>年龄调整 19伦 25吉 28莱 47格<br/>有点对不起格里沙先生 致歉<br/>（而且他好像很克妻的样子</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>客厅里的气氛压得人近乎透不过气来，格里沙的眼镜映着窗户透进来的正午阳光在墙面上照出了一个圆形的光斑。他对面坐着他两个优秀的儿子，而这两个人很显然还没有从疑惑中缓过神来。艾伦以并不明显的幅度皱了下眉毛，伸手把右侧脸颊旁垂下的发丝撩到了耳后，而吉克则不自然地挠了挠腮边浓密的胡子。</p><p>格里沙走到那个对于兄弟二人来说还是完全陌生的金发男人身后，拍了拍后者的背。“他是你们以后的母亲，莱纳耶格尔。”</p><p>————————</p><p>半小时前，艾伦耶格尔推着墨绿色的大号行李箱走进帕拉迪国际机场的地下停车层，这是他上弗瑞多姆大学后第一次回家。他看到同父异母的哥哥和普通社畜无异被套在稍显松垮的西服里，正半倚着黑色车门点烟。吉克听到熟悉的脚步声抬头，注意到来者是艾伦后把还没有入嘴的烟卷扔在地上用皮鞋跟碾灭。</p><p>“艾伦，有没有想哥哥啊。”</p><p>他直起身来走向弟弟，嘴角咧着笑容想给他一个拥抱。艾伦却只是斜眼瞥了他一下，语气平淡得像没有任何涟漪的湖面一般：“回家，吉克。”</p><p>吉克似乎早已习惯于这种情形，他无奈地耸耸肩后坐进驾驶位启动了车子。“大学感觉如何？”“也就那样吧。”艾伦不紧不慢地应付着：“你的胡子又长了。”</p><p>他想起了他第一次见哥哥的样子。吉克是14岁来到他家的，那时艾伦才8岁。格里沙和戴娜在吉克3岁时离婚后，孩子的抚养权被判给了女方，直到她被一场突来的意外夺去了生命，格里沙才把吉克接到新家。</p><p>吉克那时候还是个青涩的少年，皮肤白净，四肢修长。他自从来到新家就格外喜欢又宠爱这个小了他六岁的弟弟，比卡露拉的关心还要更甚，也说不出到底是什么意味的情感，哪怕艾伦大部分时间并不太愿意领情，因为他从小就没把吉克真正当成哥哥来看待过。</p><p>好景不长，七年后卡露拉因疾病而离世。15岁的艾伦本就处在激素旺盛的叛逆期，而那次的变故给他带来了不小的打击。他蓄长了头发，变得比之前要寡言许多，甚至连大学的位置都选择了远离帕拉迪的另一片遥远的大陆。吉克为此一直感到有些自责，认为这些都怪他自己对弟弟的照顾还是不够。</p><p>吉克开车也不忘时不时回头看几眼艾伦：“我也很久没住在家里了，你有告诉爸爸你回来了吗？”</p><p>“没有。”艾伦沉默了片刻，胳膊撑在车窗拄着下巴望向窗外：“学校提前放假了，给他个惊喜吧。”</p><p>但令兄弟俩没有想到的是，格里沙才是真真正正给了他们一个所谓的“惊喜”。艾伦有些生疏地把钥匙扭进稍显干涩的锁眼转开了门，却不曾想是一个陌生的金发男人小跑着过来迎接他们二人。</p><p>男人看到来者是他们后愣住了，吉克和艾伦也愣住了。屋里的男人身材健壮，脸上挂着稀疏的胡须，算是面容英俊，但与其为之不符的是他身上那件奶牛印花的橙黄色围裙。</p><p>艾伦上下打量着他，发现那件围裙的尺寸对于男人而言实在有点小了，甚至把他的胸勒出了明显的形状。</p><p>“...是吉克...和艾伦吗？”</p><p>男人退后了几步，小声地发问。</p><p>艾伦给吉克递了个眼神，发现对方也是完全处于状况之外。他本以为这是吉克偷养的情人，却也只好打消了这个念头。他微昂起头，饶有兴趣地猜测起来男人的身份。</p><p>“你为什么在我家？”</p><p>男人紧绷着下颌，说不出一个字来。他脸色发白，直到门锁再一次响动才像是抓住救命稻草般开口：“格里沙！”</p><p>“吉克，艾伦？”格里沙看见他们时表情闪过一瞬惊喜，却又马上意识到现在难以处理的状况。他叹了口气，只是换上男人摆好的拖鞋又走进客厅坐在沙发上，拍拍身旁位置示意让他们来坐。</p><p>他本想找机会好好和他们谈一下自己最近新娶进门的年轻妻子，但艾伦这次突然提前放假的消息属实打了他个措手不及。莱纳是他们科室的护士，而格里沙则是个优秀的外科主任，他们在手术室里是很默契的搭档。格里沙欣赏莱纳踏实的性格，而莱纳也钦慕于他的才华，一来二去两人也就顺水推舟地在一起了。吉克他不担心，但是小儿子艾伦的状态一直很让格里沙惆怅。自从卡露拉走后艾伦就像换了个人，对他也不再那么亲近。兄弟二人都离家后他确实需要有人来陪伴，而温和的莱纳无疑是个好的选择。</p><p>“他是你们以后的母亲，莱纳耶格尔。”</p><p>格里沙看着艾伦的眼睛试图从其中捕获出什么情绪，但他失败了。他注意到儿子脸上与年龄不符的胡茬，稀稀落落地分布在唇上方和下巴。</p><p>“啊，知道了。”艾伦只是目不转睛盯着这个叫做莱纳的男人，直到对方的发丝间都克制不住冒出几滴冷汗。莱纳有些紧张，他不觉得这像一个19岁的男孩该对继母有的目光，更像是来自于猎人捕杀时的眼神。</p><p>莱纳只好扯着嘴角露出一个略显尴尬的笑容：“吉克，艾伦，以后希望我们可以好好相处。”</p><p>相比于艾伦，年长一些的吉克显得要好相处许多。他着看了看艾伦，又扭头给了莱纳一个微笑，看似相当坦然地接受了这个家庭的新成员：“一定，莱纳。”</p><p>————————————</p><p>莱纳不知道自己该庆幸还是该落寞。这是艾伦和吉克回家后的第八天，两个继子对他还算尊敬，只是态度不冷不热。艾伦话很少，却似乎总在暗处观察着他的一举一动，而吉克则总是挂着一张笑脸相迎的样子。或许是因为他年龄还不够大，又或者是因为他看起来过于随和，两个继子也和他们的父亲一样称呼他“莱纳”。格里沙对此并没有什么反应，莱纳也就接受了，毕竟他本身也不指望更不期待两个成年的男性开口叫自己妈妈。</p><p>这是个周六的清晨，格里沙临时要赶往医院参加会议。莱纳在前一晚得知消息后也早早起床，半眯带着困意的睡眼为丈夫准备了咖啡和吐司。</p><p>格里沙刚走没多久，吉克从房门里走出，礼貌地和莱纳问了声好便洗漱出门了。莱纳亲切地问他要不要吃早餐，但他笑着说自己和别人有约后便匆匆离家了。</p><p>“早。”莱纳在清洗杯子时被耳旁突然响起的声音吓了一跳，他扭头过去，艾伦正站在他侧后方。</p><p>“早安艾伦。你把胡子刮掉了？”</p><p>他惊讶地发现对方的脸上干干净净，刮去胡子后的青年露出姣好英俊的面容，想必这张脸在学校里应该称得上受欢迎，只是眼神过于暗沉了些。</p><p>“啊，这样精神一点。”艾伦坐在了餐厅的椅子上，随手把长发扎起了一个低低的丸子头。</p><p>“要吃点什么吗？”<br/>
“什么都好，谢谢。”</p><p>莱纳转过身去重新套上围裙，烤吐司的间隙他本想给艾伦冲一杯咖啡，但手伸到中途想到对方的年龄，便改途去冰箱里拿了个新鲜的青苹果。他隔着榨汁机透明的杯壁观察乳白色的果肉和水掺在一起随着刀网旋转的尖刺被碾出清新的汁水，却丝毫都没有意识到他自己也在被人观察。</p><p>艾伦坐在他身后，视线死死盯着他年轻的继母，最终锁定在了对方即使裹在衣物里也相当饱满的胸肉上。那两坨肉随着莱纳的动作会微微晃动，隔着睡衣挤压着外层围裙的布料。他从进到家门那刻起就对这个男人相当感兴趣，如果不是中间横了个格里沙，如果莱纳的不是他的继母，他大概早就会想办法把对方约到自己的房间里狠狠地操干到对方口水流得满枕头都是。</p><p>莱纳无论是脸还是身体都是他喜欢的类型。而作为继母而言，莱纳的性格又温顺到近乎好欺负，平日里待人也贴心。19岁的爱意本应该直白又纯粹，但身份的隔阂不由得给艾伦蒙上了一层背德感。他喜欢莱纳和围裙这个搭配，忍不住开始想象着对方裸体穿着围裙时的色情样子。</p><p>艾伦察觉到他可耻的欲望有些抬起了头，直到面包机的声音把他的理智拽了回来。他接过早餐说了声谢谢，便端着盘子踱步进了房间。</p><p>莱纳看着青年的背影，心里涌出一丝不知作何的奇妙感想。莱纳很擅于观察，他能感受到艾伦强压下去的那带有侵略意义的，近乎要把他扒下一层皮的目光。但他想不明白艾伦的用意，也低估了19岁的青年对性和肉体的渴望。</p><p>———————————</p><p>“弟弟，你最近怎么了？”</p><p>时间又往后推了一周，在某次的深夜，吉克在房间里躺着，忍不住掏出手机点开了和艾伦的聊天页面。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>吉克点上了一颗烟，猛吸了一口后从鼻腔里滤出灰白色烟雾，把烟夹在了手指间继续打字。</p><p>“你总在看莱纳吧？别告诉哥哥你是对他感兴趣。”</p><p>说实话，他对这点有些小小的不爽。从小到大艾伦都像个在他庇护下长大的孩子，如今他却把目光放在了另一个男人的身上，而这个男人还属于他们的父亲。</p><p>“你想的太多了。”</p><p>艾伦没想到自己竟被吉克戳中要点，他本是斜靠在床头正在玩无聊的小游戏，看到吉克准确无误的猜测后有些沉不住气地坐了起来。</p><p>“欺骗哥哥可不是什么好习惯。”</p><p>该死的吉克。他在心里咒骂了一句。他不喜欢吉克总是逞能当哥哥照顾他的样子，天天装着一副人模狗样的假象，到了自己这里又会时不时地暴漏出来那肮脏的本性。</p><p>“...好，就当你说的是对的。”</p><p>“真让人伤心，艾伦，我还以为你会对我的屁股更感兴趣一点❤️”</p><p>艾伦感受到自己的嘴角不受控制地抽动了一下，手指在屏幕上飞速敲击出几个字：“那就脱啊，混蛋。”</p><p>吉克笑了笑，他自认自己是最了解艾伦的那个人，他最心爱的弟弟想得到的，无论是什么他吉克耶格尔都会想方设法尽力去满足。</p><p>“哥哥会帮你的，想操的人不要让自己错过。”</p><p>在比谁更像婊子这一点上，吉克要远胜于莱纳，艾伦咬牙切齿地这么想到。他听到莱纳来敲他的房门问他要不要吃点水果，因为被吉克那几句发文搅得心神不宁而没有应声，装作睡了过去。</p><p>晚饭后的几杯水扰得他膀胱发酸，艾伦揉揉干涩的眼睛打算去厕所解决下排泄问题。回来路过格里沙和莱纳的房门时，他竟鬼使神差地停了下来，注意到了那隐隐约约虚掩着的门缝。</p><p>他们会在做爱吗？他不知在向谁发问。艾伦放缓了脚步，轻声走近把眼睛贴上了那个缝隙。走廊里关着灯，显得那房间中昏暗的台灯光线竟也明亮了起来。</p><p>艾伦屏着呼吸，他看到莱纳赤身裸体地躺在床上，腿大张着被折叠地紧贴在胸前，眸光湿润，正承受着近乎穿戴整齐的格里沙一下又一下的撞击。而格里沙进出的那个地方角度实在刁钻，艾伦带着疑惑和兴奋眯着眼睛才注意到———在莱纳男性生殖器和后穴之间，竟还藏着一套本不应该在他身上出现的，只属于女性的器官。</p><p>艾伦感觉自己挪不开眼睛了，额上冒出了不少汗液，他没意料到莱纳的身躯远比他想象意淫中的还要迷人。不等格里沙结束，他便回到了厕所拉下裤子，闭上了双眼，单手撑着墙壁，另一手握住了自己的欲望上下撸动，满脑子都幻想着莱纳掰开屁股露出穴洞，邀请他插入进去，然后又摆动着肥硕的臀部吞吐他的东西。</p><p>此刻的莱纳重新穿好了衣服，他帮格里沙摘下眼镜后看着他睡去，打算去厕所清理一下自己泥泞不堪的下体。莱纳看到厕所灯亮着，料到应该是房间离这里更近一点的艾伦，本想返回房间等待一会儿，却听到了里面传出了自己的名字。他以为艾伦在叫他，走近后却又微微颤抖地停下了脚步。</p><p>肉体的撞击声刺激到了他的神经，他听到了艾伦在门里低沉的喘息声，和时不时穿插在其中的“莱纳”。</p><p>莱纳此前的疑惑在这一刻全部被打消，他终于意识到那来自继子的，近乎赤裸又直白的爱欲。最令人感到羞愧的是，他发现自己并没有因为这一点而生气或害怕，反而却涌出了淡淡的期待。</p><p>28岁的莱纳正是需要在床上被狠狠关怀的年纪，但格里沙对这方面似乎并不太感兴趣，每次都像是走流程应付公事一样，匆匆让他高潮一次便拿捏着差不多的时间射精。这导致他经常意犹未尽，只好悄悄在对方睡着后又夹紧双腿抚慰自己。正是精力旺盛的继子似乎像是能填补这种空缺，莱纳捂住了嘴，他不明白自己为什么会有这种禁忌的想法。</p><p>于是在艾伦粗喘着把白浊喷进马桶时，莱纳贴着门旁的墙小声呻吟着，高潮的阴道抽搐地夹动着他探进去的两根手指，爱液流得沾满了底裤的布料。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾伦洗干净指缝间被沾染上的液体，借着手上的水缕了一把有些凌乱的头发。</p><p>他已经记不清上一次自慰是什么时候的事情了，但莱纳勾人的身躯就像是刻入他脑海一般侵蚀着他高涨的性欲，男人饱满的乳肉，挺翘的屁股和下体淫乱的构造无一不让他呼吸加重。他射精后的不应期竟都被他那些对继母糟糕的想法缩短了不少，光是靠想象就能让他下身发硬。</p><p>艾伦挺着裤子里半勃的阴茎回到了房间，却看到吉克正趴在他床上，浑身上下只套了条轻薄的内裤。</p><p>艾伦皱了皱眉：“吉克，大晚上你不把衣服穿好，来我房间是什么意思？”</p><p>吉克扭过头来看他，笑着摘下来了眼镜放在床旁的柜子上。艾伦顺着他手的方向看过去，发现了那上面方方正正的一袋小包装。</p><p>“想和你亲密亲密罢了。”吉克半坐了起来，双臂撑在床上，抬脚蹭了蹭艾伦的裆部，像是在做什么邀请，却意外的发现那里本就有些发硬着。“弟弟满脑子都是别的男人，我这个做哥哥的很是伤心啊，想做点什么来弥补一下。”</p><p>吉克感受到了房间内的气压似乎有了一些变化，艾伦阴沉个脸，微微歪着脑袋靠近他抚上了他的大腿。“吉克，告诉我，什么样的哥哥才会深夜里带着避孕套勾引弟弟来操自己？”</p><p>吉克的思维突然断弦了几秒，他没想到艾伦的嘴里会吐出这些话。他被对方的言语刺激得勃起了，同时也注意到艾伦的也在顶着裤子慢慢挺立。</p><p>“你在干别人之前，可以先用哥哥来练练手。”他吞了吞口水，主动起身给了艾伦一个蜻蜓点水般的亲吻。</p><p>吉克很难形容他对艾伦的感情。他从小没有格里沙陪伴，所以潜意识里总是在渴求着生命中能有一个男性角色来填补这个漏洞。随着艾伦长大逐渐褪去青涩的外壳，他注意到自己的弟弟不知何时已经和他长得一般高，浑身上下散发着浓郁而又带有侵略意味的男性气息。吉克能感受到自己那来自兄长的爱变质了，甚至无时不刻不在期待着他的弟弟能来占有他。</p><p>他缓过来神时，艾伦已经压在了他身上，舌头顺势伸进他嘴里攻占着柔软湿滑的口腔。</p><p>亲吻自己哥哥的感觉很奇怪，但也不赖，艾伦这么想着。</p><p>吉克被亲得有点缺氧，他的意识开始变得迷迷糊糊，他不知道艾伦现在刚好在为难以发泄的欲望该如何释放而犯愁，他只想把自己的身体让弟弟来支配到送上顶峰。</p><p>他们那晚做了很久。在艾伦捏着吉克的屁股后入时，他忽然发问：“哥哥，为什么你没能长个逼出来？”</p><p>吉克的脸埋在柔软的枕头中，口水甚至湿进了枕芯里。他本就被操得神智不清，这意味不明的发问让他一时间不知道该如何回答，只是嗯嗯啊啊地应对着。和弟弟肌肤相贴水乳交融的感觉要让他兴奋到昏迷了，吉克最后颤抖地射在了自己的小腹上，同时感受到了后穴中滚烫的，来自艾伦的精液。</p><p>——————————</p><p>从那一夜后，莱纳甚至不敢直视艾伦，眼神愈发躲闪起来。他惧怕又喜悦于艾伦对他的那些贪念，同时也担心着自己脑中那不切实际的淫乱念头。</p><p>莱纳耶格尔，自从他还是莱纳布朗时开始便是一个会把心事都小心翼翼藏起来的人。他纠结又敏感，会把自己那些见不得人的想法深深埋入土里，任由他们腐烂变质。</p><p>表面上他是个温柔贤惠的妻子，实际上却又深深渴求着年轻的继子能狠狠凌辱他，让他抗拒，让他沉沦。</p><p>在格里沙不在家的日子里，莱纳甚至偷偷订购了可以抚慰自己的小玩具。他小心搜索着相关方面的资料，每种玩具的特性，该如何清洗，又怎么把它们藏到合适的地方。</p><p>他细致地用酒精湿巾给跳蛋擦拭消毒，塞进下体后调试着不同的档位找到自己最舒适的那一个，同时又一手拿着震动棒让电流般的感受顺着阴蒂传遍全身，另一手则握住阴茎运动着。特殊的身体构造让他能感受到的快感甚于常人，来自三方的刺激让他很快就能到达高潮，他脑海里浮现出艾伦的样貌，红着脸射出浓稠白液，而逼里的淫水则在同一时刻喷满他垫在身下的浴巾。</p><p>莱纳耶格尔悄悄把沾上污渍的浴巾和衣物收好，快速地走进洗手间把东西丢进洗衣机，往里倒了三倍的洗涤液后按下了开关，好像这样就能把他干过的事全都洗干净。</p><p>但他没有注意到的是，房间里那多个角度对向他床铺的针孔摄像头，和屏幕前泛着绿光的眼眸。</p><p>吉克当时被艾伦操爽了后也直接送了对方一个惊喜。他早在注意到弟弟的眼神总是跟着莱纳转后，便趁只有自己在家时给格里沙和莱纳的房间安上了四个针孔摄像头。他把视频实时上传的链接和密码发给了艾伦，看到对方藏不住的欣喜后有些得意。</p><p>艾伦自此之后便会在夜晚锁上房间的门。但他发现，格里沙和莱纳两人的性爱视频远不如莱纳自己一个人的来得有趣。倒也不是因为他不想在对着镜头撸管时看到父亲的身子，而是因为他发现莱纳自慰时的淫贱姿态要远胜于被格里沙操时的模样。</p><p>“欲求不满的骚货。”他发现了莱纳的秘密。</p><p>聪明的青年没多久就摸准了对方自慰的规律。莱纳每个周二和周四都会比格里沙早下班大概一个半小时左右，周六也时常会比格里沙多出一点休息时间。他在这几天到家简单收拾一下后就会走进房间，反锁房门，然后从床下靠里的整理箱的最下面掏出一个黑色的盒子，那里面装着清洁的湿巾和各式各样的情趣产品。</p><p>他发现莱纳使用频率最高的就是那个无线操控的跳蛋，男人会大张双腿把那东西塞进去，用遥控器来回调试不同的节奏，每换一下都会小小地惊呼一声。艾伦恨不得把眼睛都贴在屏幕上，看着那暴漏在空气中的那粉红色的蜜穴被震得颤抖着流出液体。他惊讶于年近三十的莱纳，他的女性器官或许是因为发育得不足，在高清摄像头下看起来竟还像个雏一样软嫩，连根毛都不长。</p><p>莱纳叫床的声音压抑而性感，有时还会在顶峰快到达时自己捏住两边的奶头不停揉捏，而这样似乎也会让他射得更多一些。</p><p>妈的，你哪有装出来的那么正经，莱纳。艾伦听见自己的心底涌出来这么一句话来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吉克自从尝到上一次勾引弟弟的甜头后，便也愈发得寸进尺起来。他相当了解自己的弟弟，19岁的年龄躁动着青春的不安和性欲，他倒是很愿意为艾伦解决这个小问题，便经常敲开艾伦的房门然后干脆利落地脱下身上的衣物。他每次都会为了不引起格里沙他们的注意而只能埋在枕头或被子里小声地呻吟，然后在艾伦快释放出来时伏在他耳边说点淫乱的话语刺激对方让他往自己的更深处操弄。</p><p>艾伦对此并没有什么过多的评价，他欣然接受着来自吉克近乎每晚都要闯入他房间的特殊服务。吉克在床上是个好手，只是他脑子里却也常常想着莱纳。他不止一次把吉克想象成那个诱人的身影，有时甚至差点闭着眼睛直接呼出莱纳的姓名。</p><p>好在他没有。那两个音节只是在他齿缝间荡了一圈后又被吞回了肚子里头去。</p><p>“你一直也不捅破，是因为父亲？”吉克一丝不挂地躺在玩手机的艾伦身边用纸巾清理着身上的白液。“莱纳是什么样的骚货你不是不清楚，我想他不会拒绝你的。”</p><p>“吉克，你是在说别人骚？”艾伦轻笑了一声，他放下手机转过头看向吉克眼镜下的那双和父亲有些相似的眸子，“还是在说你自己啊。"</p><p>吉克耸耸肩膀：“我以为我的弟弟早就习惯了呢。”</p><p>“你还真是有自知之明，吉克。”</p><p>艾伦看着兄长离开房间的背影心里五味杂陈，他太想去拥有莱纳了，但他并不清楚对方心里想的都是什么。一旦莱纳把他这点龌龊的心思告诉格里沙，他不愿去想象后果是什么。</p><p>————————————</p><p>莱纳布朗在嫁入耶格尔家前曾有过两次感情。16岁那年他被当时的另一半波尔克在酒后暴力地开了苞，大学时则是和一个叫做贝尔托特的温柔男孩滚过几次床单。毕业分手后他很长一段时间都没有找到合适的恋爱对象，直到碰到稳重的格里沙他才愿意把心彻底放下来结了婚。</p><p>这段婚姻中唯一不那么完美的就是性生活，但是曾经的莱纳并没有很在意这件事情。直到年轻气盛的兄弟两人，尤其是艾伦闯入了他本应平淡的生活，他才意识到深埋在心底的那点并不该出现的躁动欲望。</p><p>他不得不承认艾伦生了一副好模样，甚至要远甚于他父亲。墨绿色的猫眼配着立体的眉骨和鼻梁，还有他偶尔间汗湿脱下上衣后暴露在外那宽肩窄腰的精壮身材，以及皮肤下包裹着的结实肌肉，线条好看得不像个仅有19岁的青年。</p><p>莱纳羞于自己不切实际的浪荡构想，却又忍不住在脑海里勾勒着继子精致的脸庞和包裹在内裤中那看起来尺寸优秀的性器官的模样。他前半生都是个活得循规蹈矩的老实人，却在28岁这年碰上了他第一道伦理难题。</p><p>————————————</p><p>莱纳的脚趾狠狠挤压着拖鞋上毛绒绒的触感，他下唇被咬得近乎渗出血液来，后悔着自己为什么没能在几分钟前克制住那该死的好奇心。</p><p>这只不过是个不能再平凡的夜晚，格里沙出差的第二天。莱纳切好了一盘水果想去问问兄弟两人要不要吃点，但是吉克的房内并没有应声，他只好敲响了艾伦的房门。</p><p>“艾伦？吉克？你们在里面吗？”</p><p>他听到门缝处传来了隐隐约约的喘息声，但里面的人仍没有作答。莱纳有点担心便推开了门：“艾伦，你身体不舒服吗？”</p><p>盘子落在地上摔出了清脆的声音和一地的陶瓷碎片。他看到艾伦坐在电脑前，柔软的运动裤褪在地上，而吉克则被按着脑袋一下一下吞吐着弟弟勃起的粗大性器，莱纳甚至能看到他唇边的唾液和艾伦的东西牵出一道银丝。</p><p>莱纳吓得一句话也不敢讲，万千思绪在他脑中崩成混乱的烟花，正轰炸着他脆弱的神经。他吞吞口水转身迅速离开，无意间踩到了落在地上的水果，黏腻汁液沾染上了他脚底的皮肤。</p><p>莱纳跑进了房间，心脏跳得飞快，近乎要被挤压出他那剧烈起伏的胸膛。</p><p>格里沙知道这件事吗？艾伦和吉克一直都是这样吗？他们到底是什么情况？</p><p>他发现他竟不知为何感受到了内裤里的一丝湿润。该死，他们到底为什么不把门锁好啊。</p><p>“莱纳。”他听到了艾伦隔着一道门来叫他，低沉中缠着点哑音。“你都看到了吧？”明明只是一个简单的问题，莱纳却从每一个字缝间都听出了威胁和压迫感。他张了张嘴说不出话来，只是低着头在床边坐着，像是等待着惩罚与审判，哪怕他其实并没有做错什么。</p><p>艾伦推开门，刺眼的下身依旧挺立着，把裆部顶出了一块凸起。他踱着缓慢的步子走到莱纳身边坐了下来，又侧过头去看人：“为什么不说话，莱纳。”</p><p>“我...我不会告诉格里沙的。”莱纳别过头去，脸上泛起不正常的红晕。他浑身一颤，感觉到艾伦垂下来的棕黑色发丝已经轻抚上了他的肩颈。</p><p>“是我默许你进来的，知道为什么吗？”艾伦强迫着他年轻的继母直视自己：“跟我过来。”</p><p>————————————</p><p>莱纳近三十年的人生中从没感受过这般的羞辱。</p><p>他被艾伦硬按在电脑前坐着，而屏幕上正播放着他几天前口含内裤握着按摩棒往下体按的视频。</p><p>吉克在旁边观察着莱纳颤抖的嘴唇，笑出了声音：“莱纳，看来你比我还要变态，居然对艾伦的衣服都能起性趣。”</p><p>莱纳没有想过这两个继子竟能在他的卧室里装满了一双双的眼睛，那岂不是每次...</p><p>他不敢再继续往下想了。</p><p>那次他刚从医院回来，在洗手间换下了衣服准备回房间进行他的小运动，却在衣筐里看到了一抹眼熟的颜色。他鬼使神差地拿起了那条艾伦刚换下的内裤，走进房间把鼻子埋进布料里嗅着上面的充斥着男性荷尔蒙的气息和近乎难以察觉到的一点汗味。莱纳感觉自己疯了，却又被刺激得硬了起来。奇妙的背德感和继子的味道让他兴奋，那天他嘴咬着那条内裤，比平时还要多射了一次。</p><p>“不是的，你们听我讲...”</p><p>“讲什么？讲你怎么想着我玩自己吗？”艾伦贴在他耳边道：“我本不想捅破我对你的想法，但我没想到莱纳你会对自己的继子起性欲。”他低声笑了：“就像我会因为你勃起，我们都是一样的，莱纳。”</p><p>莱纳不知该如何是好，他心中的一个声音在叫嚣着顺从艾伦，因为他本身早就想和艾伦在床上发生点什么，但他仅存的理智又把他拉了回来。</p><p>"艾伦，求你，求你了，放过我吧。" 他头脑发昏，连带着舌头都开始要打结一样。</p><p>艾伦走到他面前附身撑住了扶手，“我说了，我们是一样的。”</p><p>他俯身吻住了莱纳的唇，将他的话堵回到喉咙深处，用舌头撬开了他的牙齿，将他的唾液尽数吸入了自己口中。 莱纳被艾伦强迫着张开嘴巴，任凭他肆虐着他口腔中的空气，甚至连呼吸也要全被他夺去。</p><p>莱纳感觉到自己的肺里近乎痉挛，他想挣扎，却根本无力反抗。他被艾伦扯着头发仰起脑袋亲吻，唇侧流下黏腻湿润的涎液。他放弃了抵抗，任由艾伦的舌头钻进口腔含住他的舌尖拖拽出唇齿拼命咂吸，几乎要吞食掉他整根舌头一般品尝着。</p><p>等他反应过来时已经被艾伦扔上了他柔软的床。他把脸陷进温暖的布料，眼泪夺眶而出。他很难形容自己现在到底是什么心情，期待、兴奋和痛苦交织在一起在他脑子里流汇成了色欲的汪洋。</p><p>他小声抽泣着，被兄弟两人脱得一丝不挂。艾伦把他的腿抬起，嘴贴上他的下体吸吮住那两瓣肥厚的阴唇，舌尖来回翻搅嫩粉色的软肉，勾得他泄出一大股水，阴茎的前端耶溢了点透明的前液，柱身跟着硬挺起来。</p><p>艾伦抬起头，嘴角沾满透明水液，甚至连鼻子上都沾染上莱纳的味道。他干脆利落地用手背抹拭，然后又抵在唇边尽数舔舐干净。艾伦看到了对方委屈的表情，语气中带着一丝不解：“你在哭什么？难道我不比你那震动棒舒服吗。”</p><p>还不等莱纳开口，他又把脑袋埋了下去。与此一起到来的还有吉克在他胸口灵活徘徊的舌头。他一手按揉着那暴露在空气中的肥硕胸肉，手指夹着他的奶头连同乳晕向上拉拽，另一面则用舌面刮过吸吮着，直到为其润上一层亮亮的水光。</p><p>莱纳快要崩溃了，耶格尔可能一家都是疯子，这其中也包括他自己。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“求你了，艾伦，吉克，求你们，别这样...”莱纳呜咽着颤音小声地用所剩不多的理智恳求着，兄弟两人依然全当没听见一样。</p><p>艾伦炙热的气息全部喷洒在莱纳泥泞不堪的下体上，羞得他浑身都泛上情欲的颜色。他张嘴含住了莱纳的整个阴户，喉头不住地滚动向外吸吮着液体，然后又用舌尖全部探索入那狭隘阴道内，模仿操干一般的动作来回伸缩，吸了满口的淫水。</p><p>吉克在那面含着莱纳乳晕吮吸，又用灵活的舌尖来来回回拨动那挺立发硬的乳尖。莱纳被快感刺激得向上挺起饱满的乳肉，却让吉克吸舔得更用力，整间卧室都充满了黏腻的口水声。</p><p>“很爽吧，莱纳。”吉克冷不丁松开了嘴对着莱纳的脸开口道：“毕竟父亲从来不会这么玩你。”他率先立起身子解开了裤链，掏出自己还尚未勃起的阴茎拍打了几下莱纳的脸：“舔它。”</p><p>莱纳被艾伦吸得头脑发昏，下体早已不知道冒了多少水出来。他含着泪眼呻吟着，被吉克的东西塞满了口腔。那阴茎在嘴里裹了半天留出了点腥咸的透明液体送进了莱纳的食管，却依然不软不硬只是半勃在那里。</p><p>艾伦见状抬头哑笑，把唇边液体尽数舔入口中后手指攀上了兄长的身体逗弄了几下粉棕色的乳粒：“看来你需要我才能硬。”</p><p>埋在莱纳口中的性器忽然胀大，吉克谓叹了几声，把东西往更深的地方送了送，呛得莱纳忍不住被迫干呕起来。吉克扣着他的后脑挺腰来回抽送抽插，直到顶着对方喉头深处射出浓稠白液。莱纳皱着眉头吐也吐不出来，只好忍着全都咽进肚子里去。</p><p>此时艾伦早已把莱纳下体玩得喷了好几次水，柱身也硬挺在空气中颤巍巍轻微晃动，铃口哧哧地溢着前液。艾伦起身看向他蕴满了湿润雾气的眼，带着细微颗粒感的舌在莱纳唇面上碾磨，力道从轻到重，勾得对方不自主将唇张开，又卷着他的舌头带出唇外，在热腾腾的空气中交缠。艾伦看向他丰润的胸前，忍不住伸手揉捏起来，饱满的乳肉从他指缝间溢了出来。他趁莱纳不注意轻咬了下他舌尖，语气看似温和却又暗含胁迫：“吃吉克的东西爽吗，莱纳，”艾伦停顿了几秒：“该来吃我的了。”</p><p>莱纳正要开口说话，艾伦原本按在他阴唇的指尖突然掐揉起来，边围着他阴蒂打转，迫使那两瓣肥厚红肿的逼肉完全敞开暴露，快速玩弄揉捏那发胀的粉嫩肉粒，让莱纳只能两眼发昏嗯嗯啊啊地哼叫。见他这副骚浪样子，艾伦终于按耐不住扶着自己那形状粗硕的性器一点一点送进了最深处。</p><p>艾伦低沉粗喘着，这虽不是他第一次做爱，但却是第一次感受柔软温润的阴道，没有吉克后穴那么紧致但是却更加嫩滑暖润。艾伦操弄的力道太大，让莱纳感觉到身后整张床似乎都在摇晃，他攀着艾伦的结实肩臂，呻吟着抬起头来，朦胧间看见那根硕大肉棍在自己的腿间疯狂顶弄，然后深深捣入花心内部用龟头碾磨，没几下他就迎来了又一次的高潮，蜷起脚趾颤抖着紧缩逼穴冒出一股水来浇在艾伦涨大的性器上。</p><p>还未等高潮余韵过去，吉克又伸出手来抚上莱纳一直没人照顾的阴茎。他闷哼出声快要哭出来似得徒劳挣扎了几下，却被艾伦把双臂高高扣起只能任由兄弟两人同时的服务——艾伦发了疯似的操干着还在收缩的阴穴，吉克则顺着他阴茎上的青筋舔弄，然后又整根含入上下吞吐。</p><p>“啊...！”<br/>
糟糕，这太过头了。<br/>
莱纳在心里暗暗感叹道。吉克在艾伦那里积攒到的经验今天也运用在了莱纳身上，他边口便用手撸动，直到莱纳尖叫着滚烫的浓精一下一下喷弄出来，沾得他满眼镜都是。</p><p>吉克在透明镜片后半眯起了眼睛，他舔弄了几下唇角给艾伦递了个熟悉的眼神。艾伦明白了他意思，嘴角上翘，看着他在莱纳旁边并身躺下，本想给他做做扩张却发现对方早已自己做好了准备。</p><p>“浪货。”他低声咒骂了吉克一句，却不经意间让他的兄长更加兴奋起来。</p><p>他从莱纳体中抽出阴茎，干脆利落并毫无温柔意味地送进了吉克的后穴中，却也不忘用继续抚玩莱纳的逼口。他一边挺腰抽插着吉克高高抬起的屁股，一边又用两根手指探入莱纳温暖穴道向上抠弄凸起的软肉，欣赏对方惊呼着挺胸颤抖起来的诱人场景。</p><p>艾伦深呼着空气挺胯撞顶，向上猛烈撞击吉克敏感的腺体，整根茎身在对方体内暴涨。高频率的插干让吉克忍不住高昂呻吟出声来，连呼吸在此刻都显得无比艰难：“嗯啊...太快了...！”</p><p>那面的莱纳也没有好到哪去。艾伦见他爽到翻起白眼嘴角淌满津液，心中更加得意，直接抽出手指借着那湿滑咸腻淫液送入莱纳几乎没被碰过的后洞。痛觉和快感交汇让莱纳直接从眼角流下生理性泪水，艾伦把拇指重新插入莱纳逼里，和另外两根手指隔着一层肉壁来回玩弄揉捏。“呜...艾伦，别...不要。”</p><p>年少气盛的青年哪肯听得进去这种话，反而让加重了手上的力道满意地听着莱纳更大声的呻吟哭喊。吉克侧过头去咬住了枕头，口水在浅色布料上流出一块浅灰色水痕来。艾伦在他体内猛烈冲撞着滚烫的欲望，让他呜咽着和莱纳一起叫出声音同时刺激着自己的耳膜。</p><p>艾伦的长发随着他快速的顶弄而晃动着，汗液从额角滴下落在了吉克身上。“———快射了。”他咬牙从齿缝里挤出几个字，突然加快了抽插的频率，一边感受到莱纳高潮顶峰抽搐的阴道一缩一缩夹弄他快被水泡软的手指，一边把鸡巴对着吉克的穴口突突跳动着根部射满了黏稠滚烫精液。</p><p>吉克从没被艾伦这么狠命地操干过，他记不清自己今天射了多少次，还是根本就射不出来什么了，只好两眼昏黑埋在被里近乎快晕死过去。莱纳浑身染着红晕，胸前乳肉随着呼吸上下起伏，舌头都快从嘴里翻出来冒出温暖气息。</p><p>艾伦瞥了眼吉克，给人掖了下被角后又转头看向呼吸困难的莱纳。“这就不行了吗，莱纳。”他附身低头吻咬上对方的脖颈。“我还可以继续。”</p><p>莱纳眯起眸子欲哭无泪，他捂住了被玩开的肿胀逼穴，暗自祈祷着后面的洞在夜晚接下来的时间里不要过得太惨。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>如果有时间的话，应该或许大概会有后续番外：）毕竟这个设定太香了，只写这么点好浪费</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>